


The Disappearance of Thorin Oakenshield

by ceruleyana



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fae, Horror, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:07:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25012906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceruleyana/pseuds/ceruleyana
Summary: The body of Thorin Oakenshield is nowhere to be found. Bilbo, having nothing left in Erebor, goes back to the Shire.
Relationships: Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield
Comments: 3
Kudos: 41





	The Disappearance of Thorin Oakenshield

**Author's Note:**

> This has been at the back of my mind for a while, and I finally wrote it down! Hope you enjoy reading!
> 
> (I feel like I'm flooding the bagginshield tag, I'm sorry!)

As the remaining orcs dispersed, the Battle of the Five Armies was won by man, dwarf, and elf. There were many losses that day, none greater than the loss of Thorin Oakenshield, King Under the Mountain, and his kin, Fili and Kili. As the dust had settled, and the living counted the dead, a mystery grew among them. The body of Thorin Oakenshield had gone missing, a frozen puddle of blood trailing above the snow remained where his dying body was last seen.

The last person to have seen the dying king was Bilbo Baggins, who had heard his parting words and held his trembling hands. Those in the Company had tried to ask the hobbit what had happened, yet the hobbit had become speechless, it had seemed, due to the grief. He only shook his head when asked, and in understanding and sympathy, those of the Company protected Bilbo from those who continued to pry, Bofur and Dwalin being his fiercest protectors.

Oddly enough, along with the disappearance of Thorin Oakenshield's corpse was the disappearance of the Arkenstone. This was a source of discontent among the dwarves, but with the weight of loss already upon them, they could not find the heart to start a war between them and the elves and men anew. Bard, who had been last in possession of the stone had, with a wrinkled brow and a grim countenance, guessed that it had dropped from his person amongst all the fighting. Many had grumbled and murmured yet no one had challenged the fragile peace that had set between the three races.

And so, the newly settled dwarves of Erebor had buried Fili and Kili deep beneath the mountain, leaving a slab of stone between them - an empty resting place for a missing king, and the sons of Durin had passed unto legend. Dain had been crowned king soon after, and Bilbo Baggins, accompanied by Gandalf, began the journey back to the Shire with nothing on his back but his sword, his ring of invisibility, and a heavy weight that he carried.

And so years had passed, and Erebor prospered. Alliances had been made, races had offered support to one another, albeit begrudgingly, and all three kingdoms had flourished. The battle that had began the newly restored Erebor and Dale was not forgotten - celebrated, even. Tales of the battle were told in song, and whispers of '...I was there...' and '...do you remember...' filled the air when the day when it had passed drew near. Praises were thrown at Thorin Oakenshield for slaying Azog the Defiler and reclaiming Erebor from a loathsome dragon, yet there were still murmured questions. _Where had his body gone? Was he still miraculously alive? Will he return?_

Many had connected the disappearance of the corpse with the disappearance of the Arkenstone, for how could they not be connected? That stone had been tied so closely to the line of Durin, it could not possibly be a coincidence! Fanciful tales were concocted, claiming that Thorin Oakenshield was still out there somewhere, waiting for a time when he can return to his homeland and rule Erebor as he was meant to be.

Sadly, Thorin Oakenshield will never again set foot in Erebor. He will not be able to, even if he tried. See, he will collapse into his death the moment he steps foot out of the Shire's borders. He is now bound to the Shire, from the moment he had woken up in the Old Forest, the Arkenstone bound to his flesh where the gaping wound caused by Azog's blade was once was.

He had walked out of the forest, covered in his own blood, feeling oddly colder than he did in Ravenhill, and was intercepted by a hobbit Bounder - a Took, luckily enough... or maybe not. The Took had taken one glance at the Arkenstone and had shook his head, taken Thorin to a secluded area, and explained. Fae magic is cruel yet just, and most hobbits that are capable of it avoid it at all cost, its rules and stakes not suited to the peaceful life of the Shire.

As the battle against the orcs had raged on, as the eagles of Manwe turned the tide of the battle, in the other side of the world, a dwarven king was taken in by the Tooks who had understood how he came to be there. They had all looked at him with thinly disguised pity which had almost drove him to walking out and being done with it all, but no. He would stay.

And so, Thorin waited. He waited within the smials of Tuckborough until his savior... his captor arrived.

"Go back to your books. And your armchair. Plant your trees. Watch them grow. If more people valued home above gold, this world would be a merrier place."

"No- no! Thorin!"

Bilbo had been filled with dread at the sight of Thorin's dying body. The dread grew larger and larger until it consumed him. He could not lose Thorin. It will not happen.

He took out the Arkenstone from his pocket, the rock emitting an ominous glow, and placed it gently where the wound was. No one was around to see him place his hands on the stone while Thorin drew his final breaths, and no one heard him chanting in a monotone voice, so far from the sarcastic tone that the hobbit so frequently uses. No one saw his skin turn a faintly greenish hue and the body of Thorin Oakenshield fade into nothing.

Bilbo looked at where Thorin had been and cried, yet no sound came out.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to try a hand at a bit of horror. Hopefully, it worked.
> 
> How Thorin reacts upon Bilbo's arrival is up to you to decide.


End file.
